Both cross-sectional and longitudinal cephalometric analyses are being conducted on CFA patients, including patient subgroups with hypertelorism craniofacial synostosis, craniofacial microsomia and Treacher-Collins syndrome. Various measures taken include maxillary and mandibular shape and position, size and shape of the orbital cavities and their relationship to cranial base scalors, measure of midface asymmetries and measures of frontonasal dysplasia. The ultimate aim is to increase our understanding of usual facial growth patterns associated with these clinical syndromes, in order to improve their clinical management.